


Like a Telescope, I Will Pull You So Close

by HootHalycon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: The follow up of a special milestone shared by the two husbands
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Like a Telescope, I Will Pull You So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're The Universe I'm Helpless In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138093) by [AvatarKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten). 



> this is a companion piece to AvatarKitten's fic You're The Universe I'm Helpless In which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138093!  
> this fic will make more sense if you read hers so I highly recommend doing so!

The two men laid against their bedsheets, chests heaving with hurried breath as warmth emanated through them. A river of relief flooded both of their senses, happy to be able to be in unity in every way once again. The occurrence was better than they’d expected--gentle touches to places previously stored away for fear of breaking felt like flowers blooming; fireworks dancing euphorically. 

Despite having his full enthusiasm and go-ahead to be intimate, Ethari took more steps than usual to make sure Runaan felt loved and cared for every step of the way. Gentle whispers of how beautiful he was, now and all the time, along with double checking whenever he did something new, all made the assassin swell with fondness. Tender kisses were shared just as often as passionate, haste ones, as the softness he felt for his husband could not go unheard. 

Freedom reigned as Runaan let his insecurities leave along with the darkness inside him, if only for that night, as he gave himself to the craftsman. Ethari met him with more softness than the other elf thought possible, holding him close and delicately as if he could’ve broken. Runaan breathed in every ounce of his love, letting it flow through him as he reintroduced something precious into his life, knowing Ethari would be there to catch him if he fell. 

Never breaking eye contact, they watched with gently amused smiles as the other’s face glowed red with exhilaration. 

“Tired?” Ethari teased, his grin growing.

Runaan responded with a questioning look. “After all that delicate care you just handed me, that’s the first thing you say?” he counters, smirking as his husband began to close in on him again. “I expected something profound, something--”

He was cut off by Ethari’s lips pressing against his, heart skipping as he felt his smile against him. His hand winded into the back of the other’s shaggy hair, carefully holding him as they embraced.

After a lingering kiss, Ethari pulled back, eyes glimmering with spirit as he looked into his. “Was that profound enough?”

Runaan hummed thoughtfully, skimming the back of his finger against his husband’s strong jaw. “I suppose I’d say so.” he grinned, before the two shared another quick kiss. 

As they parted, it was the assassin’s turn to look deeply into Ethari’s eyes, appreciating the gentle glow of amber against the dim light kindling their room. “I...love you. I’ll always hold your love close to my heart.” he began, opening up even more. “I felt more free tonight than I have in many moons.” 

The craftsman’s expression grew warmer as he shifted closer to his husband, taking in every word. He tucked a loose strand that’d made it’s way out of the other elf’s hair tie, studying his face. “I love you too, open or not. Fearful or bold. You’re a wonder to behold, and even better to receive.” 

Leaning into the delicate touch, the elf closed his eyes--eyebrows knitting together as he breathed a sigh of elation. Turning his face into the warm grasp, he placed small kisses along the length of the purple marking etched across Ethari’s palm. Levelling his hand, he intertwined their fingers together before placing his other hand above Ethari’s, gently caressing his skin. 

The craftsman visibly softened before using his spare hand to pull the blankets over the both of them, a new wave of warmth coming over him at the coziness. He settled against his side of the bed, making contact with his pillow as he watched his husband do the same.

“Oh, Rune, you forgot your arm.” he reminded him, pointing towards the prosthetic still attached to the other elf. The assassin made an adorable face of surprise before looking away and blushing; shy that he had been so lost in his husband that he’d forgotten something so routine. 

Ethari chuckled softly, leaning a hand forward in question. “May I?”

Runaan softened, nodding gladly. The other elf’s heart grew as he closed in, gently unfastening the metal from where it rested firmly. Slowly parting it from his husband’s form, he set it on the nightstand beside Runaan’s side of the bed, making sure it was secure and in good shape. 

Returning to the soft sheets, he lightly placed a hand over where the prosthetic had previously sat. Scarred skin rested atop the amputated area, purple markings painted on the pale skin. Ethari softly traced his arm, always treating that part of him with the utmost care. 

Letting his hair fall loose, the assassin moved in closer, feeling his eyes begin to close. “Goodnight, Ethari.” he whispered. “I love you.”

The craftsman moved his hand to his husband’s back, holding him securely. “Goodnight, my love. I love you too.” Giving him one last squeeze, the two drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
